


Tyrus oneshots

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, i will put all my oneshots here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: I will put all the oneshots here!So cute it kills1 chocolate chocolate chip muffin...





	1. Chapter 1

Tyrus oneshots.

 

Chocolate chocolate chip muffin 

Cyrus gazed upon the cafeteria, his eyes lingering on his one truest desire. A chocolate chocolate chip muffin. His favorite food in the world.  
He had about twenty five feet between him and the last available muffin. But about 50 kids to go through. Could he do it? He can sure try.

Cyrus pushes his way through the crowd, getting closer and closer to his prize, he was practically bursting in excitement, but more serious then ever. He would get this muffin. He wanted it so bad that it hurt his heart to think someone else could get it. He was almost there. He could practically taste the flavor of pure happiness in a food. He raised his hand up about five feet away when the world spun and he hit the ground.  
Surprisingly his face did not hit for some unexplained reason, Cyrus pushed himself up and looked only to see some kid take the last chocolate chocolate chip muffin right out from under him.  
“No!” Cyrus silently pleaded, so disappointed when it was true. He felt like crying, he was so close only to have it ripped out from under him. His favorite thing, unable to be eaten. Tears stung his eyes.

“Hey, underdog?” An unseen voice broke his thoughts, he looked up to realize the only reason his face/torso to legs did not hit the ground and were hovering inches above so, were that a certain basketball player had caught his hoodie and was holding him up just in the nick of time.

“Tj!” Cyrus chorused  
Tj pulled him up in a surprisingly amount of strength, and brushed him off, Cyrus blushed when he had turned him around even though he had not fallen there and started brushing his backside.  
Cyrus’s breath caught in his chest when his hand brushed his butt, it was quick and fleeting, but still there. Tj seemed not to notice. 

“You ok underdog?” He asked. Running his hand through his blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity and stand up in a adorable wave. 

“Ya.” Cyrus answered happily, but then became depressed over remembering what had just happened.

“What’s wrong Cyrus?” Tj asked looking concerned

“S-someone, s-stole the last ch-chocolate chocolate ch-chip muffin.” He replied sniffling. 

“Hey don’t look so sad” Tj seemed to plead, he grabbed Cyrus’s chin and pushed it up forcing him to look him in the eyes. He gave a comforting smile.

“Besides, he said smiling like he had something to hide , look what I got you!” He then proceeded to pull out an extra large chocolate chocolate chip muffin.  
And held it out to Cyrus . Cyrus stood and stared in wonder at the gorgeous thing, its chocolate baked to a perfection. He took it with shaking hands and looked up for a confirming nod before taking a huge bite out of it. His face lighting up, the flavor was so sweet he wanted to savor each moment he ate it, the chocolate bringing the baked dough together. 

He then smiled in gratitude. And gave Tj a big hug. Who then smiled in response. And slung one arm over Cyrus, and with the other gave him an affectionate pat on the head.  
And Cyrus thought as Tj never made an attempt to leave the hug, that maybe there was something else sweeter then a muffin. ?


	2. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone bullies Cyrus Tj wants no part in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey Guys I just wanted to give you an update. You guys have been amazing with the hits and all! Honestly! But the thing is these are oneshots and I really need some prompts if I’m gonna continue ok? I’m seriously trying to say this in the nicest way possible. But ya  
> I need prompts to continue   
> That’s how sad I am.  
> Lol

Bullies

 

Cyrus gulped nervously, looking at his PE team. It was no mystery that Cyrus hated PE. A room filled with sweaty kids while you constantly overexerted yourself.  
Not the most fun class/

This class they were doing a bunch of fitness tests. 

Of course, just my luck day. Cyrus though angrily. And for about the five time, wished for a fire drill.

None came.

Now Cyrus was split into groups with a bunch of kids he didn’t know.  
All muscular and fit.  
Maybe they were all nice? Cyrus hoped He liked being optimistic.

“Hey FAGGOT.” 

Or not.

Cyrus groaned at the slang term for sad gay boys like him.

“Hey Your sure in the right group? The girls testing is over there!” One guy said, faking concern. Before bursting out laughing with the rest of his friends.

“Imaguy.” Cyrus mumbled. Bowing his head down

“What was that queer?” The guys mocked

“I’m a guy.” Cyrus said a bit louder.

“All right! Then prove it!” The leader said with a bark of laughter.

“Thirty push ups!” The one guys yelled.

“Th-thirty??! The guys are supposed to do 18!” Cyrus stuttered

“Ya but any person can do 18, a real guy can easily do 30!” He smirked

Cyrus swallowed thickly. 

He slowly got down into position. God knows he was not athletic. And had about zero muscles.

But he started, he went up and down, up and down.  
By the time he was at 15 his arms were burning. His stomach was jelly.  
He managed to get to 18 and collapsed.

“Please can I stop now!” He gasped.

“Come on ! Get to thirty!” The guy spoke

Cyrus groaned and pushed himself up.  
He then felt the added weight of a shoe crushing into his back.  
With miracles on his side, Cyrus finished 30 push ups.

He stood up, completely exhausted. Winded by his tremendous effort  
But grinning ear to ear

“Hmmph. Fine, now do pull ups.”

“Wait what!” Cyrus exclaimed!

“Yup do it now.”

Cyrus was forced to grip on to the handlebar, muscles screaming in pain, and pulled himself up, slowly. Legs dangling.

Then a cold draft was around his legs,  
More like his thighs,  
more like his... oh no

Cyrus looked down and saw his gym shorts gone. Bright pink boxers on display.  
The entire PE class was roaring with laughter

He dropped to the ground and covered himself up as much as he could.  
He saw the boy holding his gym shorts laughing at his choice of underwear.

“What the fuck is happening!” Cyrus heard someone speak dark and stern. He couldn’t see much through the welling tears.

“Cyrus! Are you ok? Use this to cover up.”  
And finally when he could see, he was shocked to find TJ kippen wrapping a large hoodie around his waist.  
Ignoring that he was in his underwear and that well, they were pink. He took extra care in tying it. Making sure Cyrus was nice and comfy.

The hoodie covered him up nicely. But well not much. He still wanted his shorts back.

“First, everyone stop laughing and SHUT UP! You give him his shorts back to him. NOW!” Tj demanded

“Oh lighten up Teej! Since Cyrus is so girly we wanted to check and see if he really was one!” The guy burst out laughing.  
Only stopping when TJ punched him in the jaw. Breaking it

Grabbing the shorts back. He gave them to Cyrus. Before picking him up semi bridal style. Making Cyrus blush like crazy.

He carried him in to the locker rooms, and set him down. Then turned around to give Cyrus some privacy, even though they were both guys.

Once Cyrus gave the signal that he was done. Tj turned around. Face a mix of care and concern.

“Hey underdog. You ok?” He asked so light and soft.

“Y-ya. I’m-m good.” Cyrus replies sniffling. Seconds later he was burying his face into Tjs chest, crying hard and wetting Tjs shirt with his tears. Tj just wrapped his arms around Cyrus and let him cry. Rubbing small circles on his back.

“Shhhh. It’s ok Cy. Let it out.” Tj soothed.  
After a while Cyrus pulled away slightly so he didn’t leave Tjs comforting arms.

“Oh Tj! Your gym shirt! I’m so sorry!” Cyrus exclaimed at the huge wet spot.

“Muffin! It’s nothing! Seriously. As long as your feeling better.” Tj spoke.  
Pressing a small kiss to Cyrus’s forehead.

Cyrus blushes and smiles.

“Are you ready to go back out? I promise no one will say anything?” Tj asked.

Cyrus nodded. 

They walked out hand in hand. Knowing that they would be their for each other. 

 

Lets just say Tj was their for Cyrus when he woke up two days later , very very sore.  
😘


	3. Car accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus gets into a car accident and Tj is a ball of worried nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey someone in the comments requested this! U hope u like it! Since it came up as  
> “Guest commented this”  
> I’m just gonna call him  
> Jimmyjames
> 
> Thank you jimmy James.  
> Hope U like this!

Car accident 

Tj was walking hand in hand, with his adorable boyfriend Cyrus Goodman.  
Oh god, he loved him so much. He still everyday thinks he’s gonna wake up to find out this is all a dream . And their not dating. But yet, every day he wakes up and it’s the same. The amazing glorious same.

“Hey cy, I gotta tie my shoes.” Tj spoke seeing his basketball laces untied for like the millionth time.

“Ok! I’m gonna cross the street. I want that ice cream cone!” Cyrus said eagerly.  
Licking his lips, and his cheeks getting a little rosier.

Tj loved when he looked like that.

“Kk.” He responded. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He bent down and started tying when he heard it.

The shrill sound of a car skidding across the as-fault, the ear piercing scream right before a sickening dull thud.

He looked just in time to see Cyrus’s limp body hit the ground.

He heard someone screaming and realized seconds later it was himself

“CYRUUUUUUUS!!!!” He yelled racing over to his boyfriend.

The driver had stopped and was a heavyset man with a stubble and a truckers hat. He rubbed his chin nervously 

“Oh im so sorry! He stepped out of nowhere!” He freaked out

“Please just help me!” Tj screeched. Tears were running down his face. He looked down at his boyfriend and his stomach lurched.

Their was a big gash on his face and blood was pouring freely.  
His arm seemed to be in a angle that shouldn’t be possible.  
He could see bleeding from somewhere on his leg  
A few of his ribs were probably broken  
And one of his sneakers was off his foot.  
Only to reveal a foot at a disgusting position.

“Oh my baby! Cyrus! Cyrus! Wake up! Please wake up!” Tj cried. He leaned down and to his pure relief felt a very raspy breaths puffing in and out.

“He’s alive! Please take me to the hospital!” Tj begged the driver.  
He seemed to be in shock

“Uh...uh. S-sure. Of course h-hop in.” He muttered

Tj picked up his broken boyfriend bridal style every so delicately. Ignoring the ongrowing crowd that formed he set Cyrus in the drivers car on his lap. Buckling him in.

They arrived at the hospital where Tj was freaking out yet again. Cyrus has still not woken up and his breathing had become lighter and lighter.

“PLEASE! Help me! FIX my boyfriend! Fix him!” He crowed.

A group of doctors came over and took him and laid him on a gurney.

Wheeling him away.

Tj started to follow when a doctor held him back. Saying to wait here

“No! I have to get in their! It’s my boyfriend! I have to see Cyrus!” He screamed anxiously fighting against the doctors grip to no avail. 

“I’m sorry. You have to wait here. While your here you could call his family.” 

The only thing that stopped him was thinking andi and Buffy might want to know 

After calling them and hearing promises to be their in an hour he sat back down again.  
Terrified.

Finally after what seemed like hours  
(But really was a matter of minutes)

He got the call that he could visit 

“Cyrus!” Tj yelped barging through the door  
He looked at Cyrus in the hospital bed and gulped.

His one arm had a cast on it, he had a bandage wrapped round his head, and also had multiple wraps around his stomach, another cast was on his foot and the most sickening thing was all the tubes coming out of him.

“He lost a lot of blood. He’s lucky to be alive.”  
The dr commented

“Hey Cyrus. Hi baby. How are you.”  
Tj asked nervously.

“C-can I have t-that ice cream cone now?” He rasped our. Managing to put on a smile

“Oh Cyrus!” Tj spike running over to give the hardest hug he could give without hurting him.

He laid in bed with him. Running his hands through Cyrus’s hair.

“You scared me today baby.” Tj whispered

“Please don’t do that again.” He spoke voice breaking.

Cyrus looked up at Tj. Seeing the tears start to well again

With his good arm he cupped tjs cheek.

“Oh not so scary basketball boy, I’m not leaving you anytime soon!” He responded. Pecking him one the lips.

The two stayed cuddled for the rest of the day

Not separating for any time they didn’t have too.

Oh and at the end, Tj got Cyrus an ice cream cone. 😋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved doing this! Please comment with any prompts! Any of yall


	4. Hidden talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tj discovers a hidden talent of Cyrus’s 
> 
> Cuteness insues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was recommended by no other but the wonderful jimmy James! Let’s guve him a hand! Kudos this story for applause to jimmy j!  
> Also hope u like this  
> Please send more prompts people

Hidden talent

 

“Ok you gotta he careful with him.” Tj said nervously.

He was having a sleepover at Cyrus’s house, and he had remembered Cyrus still slept with a security blanket. He called “him” blankie. Andi and Buffy warned him that he was very sensitive about it, and that it was amazing that he even shared this fact with Tj.

And so in a act to make his boyfriend feel better  
He brought in the stuffed animal he constantly slept with when he was a kid, and only on very rare occasions. Like a extra big fight between his parents while a thunderstorm was going on, did he hold it to his chest.

He was currently showing Cyrus the stuffed T Rex. 

“He’s amazing!” Cyrus gushed in wonder.   
One for stuffed animals and blankets. 

“What’s this precious ones name?” He asked.

Tj blushed , before muttering

“T-jex.” 

“Awwwww! That’s adorable! So it’s Tj and T-jex!” Cyrus gushed again. Cradling the T. rex like it was a baby . He then snuggled into Tjs shoulder.

“I’ll love him forever.” He whispered. Placing a kiss to the T rex’s nose.

“Omg Cyrus I swear. You are overloading me with your cuteness.” Tj spoke. Then he realized what he just said and blushed twice as hard 

Cyrus smiled. The jumped up

“Speaking of loving! I gotta grab blankie!” He spoke excitedly 

Then he ran into the closet and pulled out  
A big worn out soft yellow blanket.  
He held it out proudly like it was the crown jewel

Tj saw it and glowed. And tried to praise it like he would

“Omg he’s so handsome!” He awkwardly complimented 

Cyrus smiled even wider.

And so the night continued.  
Everything was going great

Until Tj tripped. And when he got up.  
T-jex’s arm was ripped half off.

“T-JEX!” Tj cried a little too loudly.

“What happened?” Cyrus asked. Coming over

Tj was overcome with emotions he didn’t know he even had for the little guy.

“T-t-t-Jex’s-s arm is b-broken!” He sniffled our. Actual tears welling up.

“Oh no!” Cyrus exclaimed, like Tj just said his dog died or something.

“Don’t worry Tj! We will fix him!” He said determined.

“B-But how?” Tj whimpered.

Cyrus blushed slightly. Then ran back into the closet and pulled out a little sewing kit.

It was very intricate and Tj was surprised but this.   
He wouldn’t have ever thought of Cyrus as a person that sews stuff.

Then Cyrus picked up the T. rex and with the most delicate touch, started to mend the arm.   
With hands filled with precision, and care. He sewed it back together so well and fast that Tjs eyes were bugging out by the end.

It was a a line of stitched perfectly in blue. Each stitch exactly half a centimeter, no awkward gaps and no loose threads. It was so well done that Tj couldn’t hide his shocked face.

“H-how!” Was all he was able to say.

“When you love stuffed animals, and well, your clothes, and are a accident prone boy. You pick up a few things.” He spoke nonchalantly of his hidden talent.

Tj picked up the T. rex and hugged it to his chest.

“Wait there’s one thing missing!”   
Cyrus realized. He then took the T. rex. Gave it a gentle kiss on the nose and handed it back.

“Good as new.” He whispered 

Tj hugged Cyrus to his chest. And just held him

“Ya know, I have a bunch of clothes that need fixed.” Tj nonchalantly asked

“Oh really?” Cyrus responded

“I’ll be there to fix them at our next sleepover.” He smiled 

And so Cyrus’s little hidden talent became not so secret.

Also, T JEX LIVES AND BLANKIE IS ADORABLE!


	5. Turning the tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it’s Tj getting the good grade and Cyrus getting the bad one.  
> My how the tables have turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go jimmy James!  
> Hope you like it!  
> Also please comment more prompts!

Turning the tables

 

“CYRUS CYRUS! GUESS WHAT! “ Tj yelled bursting through the classroom.

“What, what?” Cyrus asked in pure confusion. He was getting excited though.   
Feeding of Of Tj’s happiness.

“I GOT A B ON THE MATH TEST!” Tj screamed

Cyrus lit up

“Tj that’s amazing!” He gushed throwing himself in Tjs arms and pecking him on the cheek.

“I’m so proud of you! Those tutoring sessions with Buffy must really help. Did they rephrase the test like they said would? For your dyscalculia? Did it make sense?” 

“Yes, it actually did!” Tj spoke. Surprising himself.

“I’m so glad.” Cyrus smiled warmly.

His smiled flickered slightly.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Tj asked.

“It’s nothing.” Cyrus mumbled

“Seriously cy, what’s wrong?” Tj presses growing concerned

“It’s just. It’s just I didn’t get a good grade on that test. I kinda failed...  
I kinda got a D.” He muttered ashamed

“Oh cy.” Tj spoke pulling the boy in for a hug. But honestly he didn’t know what to do. He’s never been in this position before.  
He’s always the one that failed.  
Never succeeded.

“What was hard?” Tj questioned.

“Fractions! Their so dang hard!” Cyrus blurted out. 

“Oof. U did not pick a easy subject to fail, fractions was my hardest one.”

“Your probably just saying that.” He said bashfully.

“No I’m serious I hated fractions!” Tj pursued.

“Here! Let me show you how to do them!”

And so, Tj sat down with Cyrus and explained fractions bit by bit.

And well, let’s just say over half of it was of them flirting. 

But by the time they were done.  
School was over and they were the last two people in the room.

“Hey um, so do you think u understand it now?” Tj asked.

“I really think I do!” Cyrus nodded eagerly 

Next time, it was Cyrus running into Tjs arms crowing 

“TJ TJ! GUESS WHAT!”

And Tj cut him off with a deep kiss to the lips.  
Knowing exactly what he was going to say.


	6. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus hangs out with an unknown boy and Tj gets jealous and reacts badly.  
> A lot of angst and spice ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry it’s been a while! Sols are here rightness now so I’m under a lot of pressure. Also sorry I’m late jimmy james ! I hope you don’t. Like stole reading or commenting cause it’s been a while. That would be a shame. I really like my prompt sender.  
> Also i promise I’m working on the other two prompts you sent. For people who don’t know   
> THE RETURN OF T JEX AND BLANKIE IS UPON YALLLLLLLLL  
> WOOHOOOOOOOO!

Jealous

“This is the new student, Luksa triskeflu.  
Can I trust you to show him around Cyrus?” Principle metcalf asked.

“Yes of course! I’ll make him feel super welcome!” Cyrus spoke cheerfully in his high prepubescent voice.

He turned to the kid, with auburn hair that stood straight up then at the last second made a severe turn into a mass of curls.

“Hiya! I’m Cyrus Goodman! How are you!” He introduced. Holding out his hand to shake.

“Hiya. I’m luke.” The boy spoke in a kinda slow semi girly voice. He did not say how he was doing. But Cyrus bet he was just nervous so he let it slide. He still did not Smile. But his eyes looked kind.

“Do you need help finding your classes?” Cyrus asked.

“Yes I would like that please.” He Whispered shyly.

 

———-

Later today

Who was that boy? Tj has been wondering all day. Cyrus hasn’t responded to any of his texts. And when he saw him in class, he had basically given him one word answers and then turned his attention back to this rando new kid. So the only thing running through Tjs head was   
who. was. That. BOY?

He heard a loud clang and looked down to a few terrified kids faces and realized he had just full on slammed his fists into the table.

He mumbled an apology and hastily made his exit. A thousand thoughts running through his head.

He was watching Cyrus and this new kid in the lunch line. He watched as Cyrus excitedly talked about a subject he could not hear from the distance he was at. He noticed the boy didn’t respond much, but had this stone faced expression on his face. But the thing that Tj noticed even from far away was his eyes. While his face remained hard. His eyes were so kind. So soft and caring.   
And they were looking straight at Cyrus. 

Tjs lip curled in plain jealousy. But his heart really stopped when Cyrus leaned in and gave this kid a hug. And not a quick one like he did with strangers who he felt deserved more then just a handshake or a head nod, but a full on hug. One that lasted a few seconds. It took the boy by surprise. But he hugged back. Not as tight but he hugged.

That hug was meant for HIM! Tj thought angrily. He would hug as tightly and even tighter if he could. That boy did not deserve Cyrus’s hugs. Not at all.

But for now. He had to sit with these poison thoughts. And hope to dear god it wasn’t the worse case scenario.

 

By the end of the day. Tj was almost one hundred percent positive Cyrus was cheating on him. And he despised it.

And before he could stop himself, he was up and storming over to the two.

“Ok you slut! You have five seconds to scram and never come near Cyrus again! He is taken you hear me TAKEN!” Tj yelled jabbing his thumb into the boys chest.

The boys eyes widened in pure fear. And then he dropped down to curl up into a ball. Shaking and breathing heavily.

“TJ! What the heck!” Cyrus yelled before crouching down to help the poor boy.

“Well he was getting you to cheat on me!” Tj defended.

“The heck? Tj! This was a new student! U was supposed to show him around today!” He replied angrily. He then went back to calming the terrified kid. 

Oh no. Tjs insides turned to ice. What has he done. He looked at the whimpering ball of a kid and he felt even worse.   
What the hell has he done.   
He didn’t know! How could he have known! Tj fought over in his head. But deep down he knew.   
It wasn’t the boys fault. It never was. It was tjs. He had misread the situation horribly and acted upon it. And now this boy was suffering cause of him. 

He stepped back and waited patiently for Cyrus to calm down the boy. Whispering something into his ear the boy nodded before leaving.

Then Cyrus turned around with a face so angry it made Tj flinch despite him being almost a whole head taller.

“Tj would you care to explain why you just traumatized Luke on his first day of school?!” He spoke his voice shaking with anger.

“I-i I don’t know! I though he was cheating on me! I mean uh, I thought he was making you cheat on me! I thought you were cheating on me!” He explained in a rush nervously 

“And you thought that gave you the right to downright TERRIFY HIM!” Cyrus yelled.

“I t-thought you were cheating on me.” Tj repeated lamely 

“Is that all you can say? No remorse ? No apologies?” Cyrus scolded harshly 

“B-But Cyrus! Your being unfair!” Tj retorted finally finding his voice.

“Oh REALLY! I’m being unfair! Explain to me Tj, how my supposed beloved trusting Boyfriend could somehow think I could possibly even think about cheating on him, when I love him more than anything! And then thought it was right to threaten someone to get his way. And then not even apologize! So tell me Tj how am I being unfair!” Cyrus seethed

Tj was speechless. He could only bow his head in a shame.

Minutes passed.

“I-im Sorry.” He whimpered.

Cyrus’s expression soften 

“Oh baby, don’t cry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” Cyrus begged pulling Tj in for a hug.

It was a few more minutes 

“You love me more than anything?” Tj spoke softly. Raising his head.

“Yes Tj! Isn’t it obvious? Your my world!  
All day I could only tell Luke how great of a person you were and how much I loved you. Though I doubt he will ever believe that , or trust me again.” Cyrus spoke honestly, making Tjs heart soar with happiness and yet pinch in guilt.

“Oh Cyrus this is all my fault. I’m so sorry. I will go apologize to Luke and explain everything. You’ll see. I’ll make it up to him. Please forgive me though! I can’t stand if your mad at me!” He pleaded.

He was met with a peck on the lips.

“I can’t stay mad at you for long:” Cyrus smirked.

“Now go apologize. NOW!” He added forcefully 

And Tj smiled this time instead of frowning. He would do anything. As long as he knew Cyrus Goodman loved him.  
No matter how bad he messed up.

And that was perfect.


	7. The return of T-jex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the return of T-jex! Basically Tjs teams makes fun of him and Cyrus is a good boyfriend and cares way to much about a stuffed animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! What up??? Sorry for the delay it’s the end of school and I’m busy,  
> Also WE NEED TO PUT OUT A WORLDWIDE SEARCH FOR JIMMY JAMES PROMPT SENDER  
> SOS I NEED MY PROMPT SENDER  
> I THINK HE LEFT !  
> JIMMY JAMES IF U SEE THIS PLEASE RESPOND

GUESSS WHAT MY PEEPS! ITS TIME FOR THE RETURN OF Tjex!!!

 

“Oh Cy! I’m so nervous! This is the big basketball game!” Tj ranted nervously.  
Cyrus grabbed his shoulders and made him face himself, though Tj had to crouch a bit considering the height difference.

“Hey Teej. It’s me! Underdog! You can do this! I promise! Your the best one out their! And I will always praise you for the gift that is athletics! That I am sadly not gifted. But just go out their and try your best! That’s all you can do!” Cyrus comforted. Bringing his boyfriend in for a hug. And a quick kiss to the lips.

Tj understandably looked much better. 

“Thanks chocolate chip.” He commentedz

“Your welcome! Now let’s go over the list!” Cyrus commanded turning into the “ultimate water boy.” As he called himself. Basically he turned in a super mom who brought literally everything and anything for any occasion and liked to make lists.

“Water!”

“Check”

“Basketball uniform!”

“Check.”

“Change of clothes after game!”

“Check.”

“Deodorant!”

“Check.”

“Basketball shoes!”

“Check.”

“First aid in case of emergency!”

“Ok cy really?” 

“First aid in case OF EMERGENCY???!”

“Ugh, Check.”

“Sweat towels!”

“Check.”

“T-jex!”

...

“T-jex?”

...

Cyrus looked up from his list. He saw Tj holding his beloved stuffed T-Rex, with a little frown etched on his face.

“Tj, what’s wrong?” The chestnut haired boy asked in concern.  
Tjs faces reddened.

“Cy you don’t think I’m childish right?” He questioned hesitantly

“What? NO!? Your more manly then I’ll ever be!” Cyrus rushed to defend.

“Ha, don’t worry Cy, you don’t have to be manly for my love! But you really don’t think I’m too old to be taking T-jex to all of my games?” He repeated.

Cyrus grabbed Tjs hands. And looked into his eyes.

“No, I don’t. You can never be too old for comfort. And if that’s what T-hex brings you, then so be it. Also you remember I bring blankie with me like everywhere right???” He joked. Tj smiled and chuckled slightly.

“I guess your right Cy. T-Jex check!” He nodded before stuffing it in his backpack.

“Anything else?” He proposed.

“Ya one more thing.” 

“What is it?”

“A boyfriend who loves you.” Cyrus replies adorably.

Tj wrapped his arms around Cyrus’s waist and brought him close, looking into his eyes.

“Check.” 

 

—————————————————

 

Later at the game.

 

“WOOOO! GO TJ!! YESSS!” Cyrus screamed.

Tj winced slightly from the volume. And turned with a smile on his face, looking at the excited boy.

“Ok, Cy, you don’t have to cheer for me yet!” He commented. Not able to wipe the grin away.  
Truth be told, Tj was only unpacking his stuff.   
The game haven’t even started.

Cyrus came closer to say something.

“Ha! Tj! Is this yours?...  
Oh my god, the almighty TJ Kippen still needs his baby toys!” Tj turned around in horror as one of the guys on the team held up his beloved T-jex, it had fallen out of his bag while he was unpacking it.

“I-I..uh...” TJ stuttered not able to make actual words.

“Omg It’s true! Hahaha! Your such a baby!” The kid laughed. The rest of the team started laughing too.  
Tj was blushing a deep red. And Cyrus could see tears well slightly. Not that he would point that out.

“Come on Tj. Let’s go.” Cyrus urged slightly. He could read the scenario, and if Tj started crying, his social life would be over. 

Tj nodded slightly, then hesitated.   
And in a quick motion, pushed the teammate away and grabbed T-jex. The laughter grew louder but Tj just walked with Cyrus until they got to the locker rooms.   
Their and only their. Did Tj let some tears fall. It hurt Cyrus to see Tj like this. He looked like a wounded puppy. All he could do was hug him and run his hands through his hair. 

After a few minutes Tj abruptly got up and walked towards the game.   
Cyrus was a little startled but followed. 

The whole game he cheered his heart out for his boyfriend. Though he didn’t really understand the rules, he knew that when Tj made a basket it was good. And their was a lot of those. So Cyrus cheered as loud as he could then.

But he couldn’t help but notice the times when a teammate would whisper something into Tjs ear. And how it would make Tjs smile frown.   
It made Cyrus so sad to see this happen.  
All he wanted was to hug Tj again and make him happy.

By the end of the game (Tjs team won)  
The rest of the team was cheering while Tj angrily packed his stuff away. 

“Let’s go Cyrus.” He growled. Cyrus winced ever so slightly from his tone. Noticing this Tj tried to give off a smile.

As they walked away, Cyrus saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a little paw, of some sort of toy.  
Cautiously walking over, he gasped when he saw no other then T-jex in the trash can.

He picked up the toy in horror. Cradling it to his chest with the most amount of care and delicacy he could.  
He kissed the nose of the toy like he liked to do.

“Don’t worry, your not forgotten. Your still cared about.” He sniffled out, desperate to make sure T-Jex still knew this. How could Tj do this? Throw away a perfectly good stuffie? It was a monstrous. A crime! So horrible. A stuffie was like your best friend. And throwing that away into the trash. The last thing you see of it, is his little adorable face smiling for the last time. A source of comfort gone forever, as it feels lonely and betrayed. As it sits in the trash waiting to be taken away and—

Cyrus couldn’t even finish the thought, as it was too horrendous. He felt like breaking into tears then and there.   
But he quickly composed himself and ran after Tj. Hugging the poor stuffed T-Rex tightly.

“Tj!” He crowed when he finally caught up.

“Ya?” He mumbled turning around. He immediately scowled when he saw the T-Rex in Cyrus’s arms.

“What are you doing with that!” He yelled slightly ripping it out of His hands and throwing it to a nearby trash can. It missed and his the lid harshly before falling to the floor with a sad thump. It’s smiling face starring broken heart.

This time Cyrus did burst into tears.

“T-JEX!” He cried rushing over! He sobbed as he held the little guy tightly. And only cried harder when he saw a little tear in his arm.

“I’m so sorry!!! Your still loved! Please don’t feel rejected! I’ll still love you!” He pleaded incomprehensible.

“Cyrus what are you doing???” Tj asked confused. He seemed to be enraged that Cyrus went back for the stuffie not once but twice in a row.

But when he saw how hard he was crying his facade dropped and he ran to his boyfriend. Cradling him in his arms and soothing him.

“It’s ok Buddy it’s ok. Oh Cyrus don’t cry! I’m so sorry! I should have never thrown T-jex away!” He spoke earnestly . Cyrus looked up at him.

“Honest?”

“Yes of course! I was just being stupid cause of what those kids said.  
I honestly do still love T-jex.”

Cyrus smiled. And handed T-jex back to Tj. Who took it in his hands as delicately as Cyrus did.

“Heya buddy. How ya doing? I’m sorry I threw you away.” Tj whispered. He looked up into Cyrus’s eyes

“Ya know what Cyrus?” He asked

“What?” Cyrus asked eagerly.

“I don’t care what those kids say! I’m keeping this guy as long as I live. He’s mine and I love him!” He spoke earnestly 

Cyrus smiles even wider.

And so the three joined in a group hug.  
Cyrus happy a toy was saved, and Tj no longer ashamed of having it.

Also T-JEX LIVES!


	8. First kiss wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tj is jealous when he sees a boy kiss Cyrus and admits that he wish it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in literally ages  
> I tried  
> I think this was suggested by  
> I ship girls in love?  
> Sorry if I’m wrong I’ll change this later 
> 
> Also all u other people who Suggested stuff I’m working on it

First kiss wishes.

 

Tj to say in one word is intimidating.  
Every day he woke up, worked out, went to school, and crushed everybody in basketball.  
Then he would eat lunch with extra helpings of everything. And go one to struggle through math.

While he did like his life, besides the math.  
Their was one thing Tj was during all of this.

 

Alone.

He had no one going to his games, he sat with only himself at lunch. And he had to struggled alone through math.

Now Tjs life was much better.

And while he would have loved to say it was buffy who had changed all of that.

It was really Cyrus.

If someone had told Tj that a small scared pretty girly looking not athletic boy would be the one to save a seat for him at lunch every day, go to all of his basketball games, and help him through all of his math troubles. Tj would have laughed in their face. 

But now he couldn’t imagine his life without him. 

Every day it made him smile in joy to see Cyrus so excited to see him.  
And over time, seeing him go full out over every single one of tjs games slowly turned into something more.  
It confused him at first.  
So he acted out and did stupid stuff like hang out with reed and play with the stupid gun. 

But he had seen the error in his ways and of course after apologizing to Cyrus, he hadn’t even had time to beg for forgiveness before the smaller boy had launched himself into Tjs arms. 

But now, Tj was certain.  
He liked Cyrus. 

And today was going to be the day he was going to tell him. 

He was excited and nervous at the same time. His palms were sweaty and he could hear his heartbeat pound in his ears and the adrenaline rush through his veins.

He saw Cyrus standing at his locker and he started walking up to him.  
But then he saw something that made him stand in place. His veins turned to ice as he saw a boy with Cyrus. 

The boy was with a smile on his face. Was talking quite animatedly. Then Tjs heart dropped as he watched him lean in and kiss Cyrus on the lips.

He could feel his heart breaking. And he ran away with tears in his eyes. Not bothering to stop when he heard Cyrus call out his name. 

He ran out of the school and all but collapsed on the swings

He started to cry into his hands. It felt like hours later when he felt another pair lifting his face up

He gazed into the eyes of Cyrus Goodman

“Tj, what’s wrong?” Cyrus asked concerned 

“It-it’s stupid” tj sniffled wiping his nose with his sleeve. Cyrus tilted tjs face so his eyes bored into his soul

“Nothing you say will ever be stupid.” He confirmed 

And with those words Tj broke. He launched into a mass of stuttered words and chokes. After what felt like painstaking hours was finally able to say

“I-I wish I was your first kiss.” He hung his head in shame. Not seeing Cyrus’s shocked face, confusion seemed to play on his face till he realized something.

And this time when Cyrus lifted tjs face up  
It wasn’t his eyes that bored into his soul  
But his lips on his.

Tj stood in shock when he pulled away

“You are.” Cyrus confirmed. Tj looked up in confusion 

“That boy was my cousin. Ya I know it’s weird for us to kiss on the lips but we were close. Tj I like you. I’ve always liked you. And I am glad you are my first kiss.” Cyrus spoke with a smile

Tj smiled in joy after what felt like years of heartbreak but was only a matter of half an hour.

And so the two became a couple. Happily

 

And Tj was Cyrus’s second third fourth fifth and more to come kisses 😘

**Author's Note:**

> So how you like that? I will take all prompts except sex ones. No sex.  
> But besides that ur good.


End file.
